The capability and prevalence of payment devices such as credit cards, debit cards, and payment-enabled mobile phones continues to increase. For example, many payment devices comprise a processor and a storage element including executable code and data. In some cases, it may be desirable to update code or data stored on the storage element.
However, such an update may be inconvenient for various reasons. For example, the update may affect more than the portion of code or data that needs to be altered since the update may require deleting all code and data on the storage element and re-loading the updated code and data. This may require re-personalization of data every time an update is applied and may be costly in terms of processing time, network bandwidth, and power utilized to carry out an update.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that may be capable of an effective method to apply an update without affecting the whole storage element.
Embodiments of the present invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.